The Most Important
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: ‘Just because I’m your boyfriend doesn’t mean I have to be kind to you.’
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This was made on the spot. Hope you like it!

Title: The Most Important

Summary: 'Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be kind to you.'

Chapter 1 – Forget

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He asked her that last month. Not a single blush was visible on his face. He looked calm and confident as he always was.

"Okay."

She answered him that day, and he walked away from the training grounds. She started to think it was just a dream.

There were no dates with Hyuuga Neji as your boyfriend. There were no hugs, kisses, chocolates, roses, or any romantic stuff.

All he ever did was train with her, ignore her, and leave. That was how it was before. That was how it was now. It probably will be forever.

Then on a Sunday afternoon, she was busy doing her shopping when she saw _them._

They were none other than Neji and Sakura, and they were shopping together. They smiled at each other as they went into a shop…a jewelry shop.

She fumed with anger.

At first, Tenten wanted to storm into the shop and strangle the two but thought against it immediately.

Neji must have a reason to be with Sakura there. She'll confront him about it tomorrow.

Then she saw Sakura point at something. The salesman took it and gave it to them.

Sakura squealed with delight and gave a nod to Neji.

The Hyuuga chuckled a bit and paid the salesman. Then the two left the shop.

Tenten frowned. Tears were threatening to run down her face. She couldn't help but get jealous. Neji smiled at Sakura, yet she was his girlfriend. She never received any of his smiles.

The next day, she asked him about it. What he answered her was what gave her a heartache.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to be kind to you."

They didn't train that day or the next day or the next week.

He never came to apologize to her, and whenever she saw him, he was with Sakura. She yearned to tell him something important, and she wanted to know if he felt the same way. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him, at least, not yet.

They had a mission, in which, consisted of her, Neji, Sakura, and Naruto. All they had to do was escort a wealthy merchant to the Tea Country.

Everything went well. On their way back, Tenten decided to speak to Neji.

"Neji, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked him.

He ignored her.

"Neji, please just tell me. Why are you always with Sakura and not me? Am I not good enough for you? You can just tell me, whether or not I'm still your girlfriend."

He still ignored her.

"NEJI!"

"SHUT UP!" That was the first time he yelled at her like that.

Then they were attacked by Sound Nins. Sakura, being their only medical ninja, was their first priority to protect. So Neji carried her away and led her to safety.

When he got back, he didn't like what he saw.

Naruto was unconscious beside a tree, while Tenten was wounded badly and covered with blood.

She fought as hard as she could. She got them all. She felt victorious.

Looking up at the tree, she saw Neji and sadly gave him a small smile. Then she coughed up blood.

Neji heard a scream…Sakura's scream. He quickly jumped down to help her with Tenten following him.

They defended her. Well, it was actually more of Neji defending Sakura. Tenten defended herself.

Being afraid of a Hyuuga, the attackers went straight for Tenten.

All she could remember was the feeling that she was going to die. With a blow on her head, she fell unconscious and forgot.

She forgot about Neji. She forgot about Sakura. She forgot about everything.

Neji clutched her hand tightly. It had been 3 weeks since that incident, and she still hadn't woken up.

He hated himself. He regretted everything he did to her. He regretted taking advice from Sakura.

He was so stupid.

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small black box.

He opened it, revealing a small blue diamond ring. He had bought it for her with Sakura and meant to give it to her after their mission as a surprise.

He actually planned to give it to her the next day, but Sakura was against it a bit too much. It was as if she wanted him to change his mind about giving it to Tenten and instead give it to her.

But he bought it for only one person…Tenten.

Neji slipped it on her middle finger and kissed her hand. It suited her well.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. It was Sasuke.

"The Hokage wants you. She said it'll be quick."

The Hyuuga grunted and left. Sasuke was about to leave as well, when he heard a moan.

It came from Tenten as she sat up. She felt sharp pain in the side of her head and lied back down.

The Uchiha aided her.

"Are you okay?"

He asked her. She just stared at him. She stared at his eyes. They were dark and cold, yet she left so much comfort in them.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

She suddenly remembered and brightened up immediately. She smiled at him.

Sasuke was almost startled by her. First, she was in pain, then she spaced out, and now she's happy?

What has Neji been doing to his teammate?

She sat up again and hugged him, the pain in her head fading.

She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

He blushed heavily.

TBC

Like it? Hate it? Please reaview.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: At last!!! I've resurrected from the dead! Unfortunately, I still don't know if this will be a steady continuation of several of my fics.

Chapter 2 – Kiss

The Hyuuga walked into the Hokage's medical office. It was pretty much white all around with the usual doctor knick-knacks and equipment.

"You needed to speak to me, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Tsunade was reading some papers on her desk and gently put them down at his question.

"Yes, it's about your teammate."

She motioned for him to sit, and he quietly complied.

"Tenten suffered from mild head trauma, but we still need to take it seriously. She might not be herself, when she wakes up."

"But she will be okay, right?"

"Yes, she will. She's in good hands now, but she won't be able to go on missions with your team any time soon."

"I understand."

"Alright, you may go now."

He stood up and bowed. As he turned his back, the Hokage whispered. "Don't hurt her anymore, Neji."

He heard what she said but chose to ignore it.

His heart pounded against his chest. Though his face didn't show it, he felt very sad. It hurt so much. He loved her so much.

Back at the hospital, Sasuke was having a very hard time dealing with the weapon mistress.

"I'm not your boyfriend," he said softly, still possessing the heavy blush on his cheeks.

She giggled. "Of course, you are. I remember everything. You asked me to be your girlfriend last week."

She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his strong, musky scent. It was probably his cologne. In fact, it made her feel so much love for him. Though she couldn't completely remember who he was, he felt so familiar – his face, eyes, body, and scent.

She knew she was in love with him and only him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

His whole face started to turn red, and he didn't even know why. So many girls told him that every single day, but when she said it, it felt…good.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well. The hug was nice and warm. Then, it struck him that she was Hyuuga's girl. So he lightly pushed her away.

"Please, don't do this. I'm really not your boyfriend."

Tenten's smile vanished. She knew that she loved him, but also deep down inside, she also knew that he didn't love her. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Huh? No wait, don't cry!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed. "Why don't you love me?"

"I…I don't know. I mean…well…"

She cried into his chest. "I love you so much…so much that it hurts…"

He cupped her face. The Hyuuga owed him big time for this, not that he didn't want to, but the former didn't have to know.

"Please don't cry," he told her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "It makes me sad, when you cry."

She looked up at him. "Don't leave me, please?"

"I won't. I promise." He smiled at her.

To his surprise, their lips met. Soon, he couldn't stop kissing her. It was erotic. Their tongues played against each other. Their lips were perfectly meshed together. It was hot and wet and addicting.

His brain stopped functioning as they continued their lip lock. All he could do was shove his tongue into her mouth. It probably looked like they were eating each other's faces.

He moaned as her hands glided down his chest and stomach, and he couldn't help but move his own hands up and down her back.

At the exact moment when his hands rested on her waists, she slid a hand down his pants.

He gasped at the suddenly intense pleasure in his lower regions.

TBC

Author's Note: Please read and review.


End file.
